Fabricated Life
by Shizume Hiyori
Summary: A Sequel to the story entitled "The Vongola's Black Sheep": Three years have passed since Natsuyume's death was concluded. Tsuna and the rest were moving on in life without her. One fateful day, a girl who has the exact same face and voice to Natsuyume has suddenly appeared. Who is she? Main: Tsuna and FemTsuna Pairings: AdultReborn x FemTsuna
1. Chapter 1: Natsu's Ghost

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders: **Please read the prequel of this story entitled "**The Vongola's Black Sheep**" first to fully understand this story.

**Summary: **Three years have passed since Natsuyume's death was concluded. Tsuna and the rest were moving on in life without her. One fateful day, a girl who has the exact same face and voice to Natsuyume has suddenly appeared. Who is she?

* * *

**Fabricated Life**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Natsu's Ghost**

When Timoteo retired and passed the position of Head of Vongola to Giotto, he decided to build a prestigious school in Italy. The school was named Accademia di Vongola or also known as Vongola Academy in English. It was a mafia school where only people related to mafia were being accepted but if the student came from a very rich family, he/she will be accepted. The heir or heiress of each mafia family were gathered in that school whether ally or foe. Before a student was accepted in the school, he/she must agree that he/she must not attack any student that came from an enemy family. The parents of that child were obliged (forced) to agree. If by some chance they agreed, then the student can completely come to school. If not, they were thrown away, including the child.

The academy has three buildings that looked like a mansion. The right building was the dorm for the students. The left building was where the cafeteria and training grounds were located. Lastly, the center building was known as the main building where all the classes were being held. The entire academy was surrounded by greeneries. In front of the center building was an open space where a big fountain stood. Along the roads, trees can be seen lined up at the sides. It was such a beautiful place like a person was in a dream or something. The sad part was that it was a mafia school.

It has the state of the art facilities and provides high-class foods. The teachers provide good quality education. The students lived on the dorms. The school doesn't have any school uniforms for safety purposes and protective measurements. If some people found out that a certain person enters that school, he/she might get kidnapped for ransom. Those people were called amateurs who do not know who they were dealing with. Most of the kidnappers were reported dead or brought in a hospital because they were in the critical state. For the students safety (more like the kidnappers), the school removed the school uniforms and allowed the students to use their casual clothes.

There were some dress codes but it was all summarized into one and that was "NO WEARING OF DARING OR REVEALING CLOTHES ESPECIALLY TO WOMEN". Anyway, rules are meant to be broken so forget that dress code. Proof can be seen to the clothes the girls were wearing.

Most people, who graduated in that school, became one of the prominent people in politics, showbiz, mafia community and etc.

Giotto and his friends go to that school alongside with the Varia people to finish their college studies.

What's the connection of the school to Tsuna and his friends? Well, that was the place where they will go starting from now on... They will be attending the high school department while Lambo will attend the elementary department.

"NNNOOO... I WON'T GO!" Tsuna clawed the wooden floor of his house with his nails.

A green rope wrapped around his body pulling him outside the house.

"Shut up, Dame-Tsuna! Your training on becoming a mafia boss will go to a whole new level. You will study in a mafia school which your grandfather built." Reborn said as he pulled the rope (a.k.a. Leon) with Tsuna with it.

Reborn with the help of Gokudera and Bianchi planted the Italian language on Tsuna's brain and heart.

Bianchi was holding a black suitcase that has Tsuna's clothes that were completely packed inside it. The clothes were neatly arranged thanks to Nana.

Nana was informed about Natsu's death three years ago after the Sky Battle. Iemitsu, Giotto and Tsuna told her that she died on an accident since they can't tell her anything about the mafia. They have no other choice but to lie to her. It took months for Nana to accept everything about her daughter's death. Time came; she gradually accepted it and moved on in life. It only saddened her that she wasn't able to see her daughter's body since Iemitsu and the rest weren't able to find it after the Sky Battle.

Three years after that, Reborn informed Nana that Tsuna and his friends will study abroad namely in Italy. A lot of things had happened in those three years.

Tsuna had finally confessed his feelings for Kyoko which was reciprocated by the girl. With Ryohei's blessing, they became a couple. Ryohei became Hana's boyfriend when he matured a little. Gokudera and Haru were so stubborn to admit their feelings with each other. A love triangle between Hibari, Chrome and Mukuro was made. Yamamoto remained single in his life, but deep inside, he was looking for that special someone. Lambo and I-pin were somehow following the footsteps of Gokudera and Haru despite their young age. Reborn's womanizing ways had become intense when Natsu died. In the present, he has five lovers and one of them was Bianchi. He kept on saying that he loved them equally but in reality, he can't still forget Natsu after all those years. He took plenty of lovers just to relieve his self from the pain. Luce was getting worried at Reborn but she never showed it because the hitman refused to accept any pity coming from other people.

* * *

Leon transformed into a gun which released Tsuna from Reborn's torturous ways. Reborn pointed the gun at Tsuna to threaten him.

"I'll shoot if you won't come in your own will." Reborn threatened as he cocked his gun.

Tsuna raised his hands in surrender. "Alright! You win! Reborn! I'll go!"

Reborn went to the door and opened it. Outside were Tsuna's friends waiting for him, all of them had their travel bags and suitcases with them. They wore their casual clothes which made most of the girls swoon.

Before Tsuna and the others could leave, Tsuna offered a silent prayer for his twin sister. He kneeled down to where her portrait has been placed in a certain room. Tsuna's friends also did the same thing. They didn't say anything but they kind of miss her.

All of them went to the airport. The expenses and tuition will be handled by the Vongola Family. The guardians were given "scholarship" by the Vongola Family. When their parents found out about it, they sent their children to Italy after seeing all the benefits.

Hibari was somehow reluctant on leaving Namimori but when Reborn told him that he will face strong people in the academy, he completely agreed. He agreed more when he found out that Chrome will be sent to Italy as well together with Mukuro. There's no way he'll leave Chrome to that pineapple-head.

Tsuna doesn't want to go to Italy because he doesn't want to leave Kyoko behind. Kyoko convinced him to go. She told him that she is willing to wait for him in Japan. She doesn't want Tsuna's future to be affected because of her.

Hana reassured Tsuna and Ryohei that she will watch over Kyoko. Gokudera and Haru kept on fighting and bickering with each other. They stopped when Yamamoto told them to be honest with their feelings. The two blushed and looked away. They would spare a glance with each other from time to time.

After saying their goodbyes, they rode the plane and went to Italy. Iemitsu and the other CEDEF members were waiting for their arrival.

* * *

In the academy, Giotto and his friends stayed in a large, luxurious room made exclusively for them. Not only he leads the Vongola, but in the school, he is currently the Student Council President. He and his friends made up the Student Council. On the other hand, the Varia was the shadow of the Student Council who works secretly into the shadows.

The School's higher ups were composed of the Arcobaleno who were working part-time jobs in the academy.

A knock on the door caught their attention. Daemon opened the door and he was struck by love at first sight when he saw the woman who was standing before him.

A woman, who was wearing a white dress that has ruffles, laces and ribbons attached on it and black heels, was standing before him. She has long, blonde, wavy hair. She was very attractive and beautiful.

Daemon was captivated by the angel before him. Knuckles had to clear his throat loudly to snap Daemon from his trance.

"Is there something that you need?" Daemon asked the woman while flashing his manly smile.

"Uh... I'm sorry... but by some chance... have you seen a brunette girl that has caramel-colored eyes? She was wearing a red, sleeveless top, white, unbuttoned coat, black tight jean and black knee-high boots. Her hair was long enough just to reach her shoulder blades. I've been looking for her for hours but I can't find her anywhere." The woman said. Her tone was full of concern and worry.

"Hm... Unfortunately, we haven't seen anyone that matches that description..." Daemon replied. He wanted to hug the unknown woman when he saw her biting her lower lip out of concern for that person.

Another student came running towards them. He told Giotto that a fight was going to start in front of the main building. Giotto sighed after hearing those words. As student council members, they were tasked to stop any fight from happening. Despite all the rules that were laid down, no one follows it anyway. Most of the students would attack their classmates who came from an enemy famiglia secretly so that they could avoid suspension or better yet, expulsion.

They went to the place where the fight was said to be taking place. The woman came with them in hopes that she would find the person that she was looking for. Daemon reassured her that they will help her look for that person. The woman smiled which made Daemon's heart skip a beat.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tsuna together with his friends and Reborn have finally arrived in Italy. They went to the academy directly after greeting Iemitsu and the others. When they arrived there, all of them were completely impressed by the place. They felt like they don't belong at the place.

After passing at the sea of trees, they finally reached the open space of the academy. Tsuna saw his elder brother staring at someone who was standing near the fountain. The students gathered around them whispering and murmuring. They were pointing at the girl that had knocked the students who started the fight unconscious.

Giotto stared wide eyes at the girl who stopped the fight. By the time they arrived at the designated place, the students were completely unconscious. Their unconscious body were scattered around the girl. He didn't care about those students. What caught his attention was the girl's face and voice because she just looked EXACTLY like his deceased little sister. Even though the hair was shorter, there was no doubt that they look exactly alike from head to toe.

The girl's appearance matched the blonde woman's description.

Giotto's friends saw their boss reactions. They can't help but get worried at their boss. He looked as if like he had seen a ghost. They can't blame him. They also felt what Giotto feel.

"Wha-what the..." Giotto paled as he continued to stare at the girl.

The blonde woman ran to the girl's side. "I finally found you! Where have you been?"

The girl shrugged as she pointed at the unconscious students lying around her. "I was just exploring the place until some students randomly attacked me."

The girl's voice caught Tsuna's attention. He pressed his way against all the people in front of him. He broke free from the sea of people and he was now standing just three meters away from the girl. He finally caught a clearer view on the girl's face.

"I-It can't be... I-Is t-that... y-you? N-Natsu?" Tsuna stuttered as his eyes widened in shock.

The girl looked at him and crossed her arms. Curiosity can be seen on her face. "Natsu? Who's that? My name's Yumeira..."

Reborn tilted his fedora to shadow his eyes. He continued to stare at the girl in front of them. "You've got to be kidding me..."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **First Chapter of Fabricated Life! Woo-hoo! Please tell me what you guys think...

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


	2. Chapter 2: Vestale Decimo

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders: **Please read the prequel of this story entitled "**The Vongola's Black Sheep**" first to fully understand this story.

* * *

**Fabricated Life**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Vestale Decimo**

"Wha-What? Your name is Yumeira?" Tsuna asked the girl with a tinge of surprise in his tone.

The girl nodded in agreement while flashing her grin at Tsuna. "That's right! My name is Yumeira Vestale. I am the tenth boss of the Vestale Family also known as Vestale Decimo. Just call me Yume for short..."

Tsuna and the others couldn't believe what they were hearing. They remembered the boss of Vestale Family who helped them in defeating Natsu during the Sky Battle, the silver-haired woman who goes by the name Ishizu Vestale. She was beautiful and attractive from head to toe. All in all, she doesn't look like a MOTHER at all.

"You... You... Don't tell me that you're her..." Tsuna couldn't finish his sentence. He pointed a trembling index finger at Yume.

Yume's smile shone brightly. "Thaaaattt'sss RIGHT! I'm her DAUGHTER, the one and only, Yumeira Vestale!"

"HHHIIIEEE...!" Tsuna shrieked in surprise.

The students screamed as well. The Vestale Family was a very well-known Mafia Family that could rival up the Vongola when it comes to power, strength, wealth, and influence. The Boss was a charismatic and influential woman who could make all the men in the world bow down to her (and drool...) whether he is an adult or a child. They didn't know... more like... NO ONE knew that she had a daughter.

Yume walked closer to Tsuna. She pinched his cheeks and moved it in different angles. Her eyebrows were scrunched in a curious look. "Woah! YOU really do LOOK like ME except that you're a man."

Tsuna and Yume touched their palms with each other. They moved their entire body like raising their right hand, lifting their legs, moving their heads from left to right and etc. If Tsuna would raise his left hand, Yume would raise her right hand and vice versa. They were reflecting each other's movement.

If the students didn't know better, they would have thought that there was a gender bender mirror in front of them.

Reborn pulled the trigger on his gun. He shot in the sky so that people would make way for him. He really wanted to see in a closer view the girl who looked exactly like Natsu. The students provided the way for Reborn. They don't want to die yet. Reborn's popularity in the world IS unbelievable.

Tsuna's friends followed Reborn who was walking like a King in a red carpet. They don't like to admit it but Reborn was pretty cool and scary.

Tsuna and Yume looked at Reborn at the same time. Reborn's shot caught their attention, not just them but also everyone's attention.

Reborn twitched at the unbelievable sight before him.

Lambo dropped his jaw as he stared at Tsuna and Yume, mainly Yume. "Eh?"

Chrome tilted her head as she looked at Yume and Tsuna. "Boss? Who is that woman? She looked exactly like Natsu-chan."

Hibari glared at the two with mild curiosity. "Another Herbivore?"

Mukuro looked at Tsuna to Yume and vice versa. He was getting amused at the situation before them. "Oya~ Oya~ What kind of joke is this Tsunayoshi-kun?"

Yamamoto's face was completely blank as he stared at Yume. "Hahaha... Tsuna... By some chance, are you guys, triplets? You know... You, Natsu and Natsu's double...

Ryohei was getting confused. He was scratching his head. "Natsu is dead, right? So who's that woman? THIS IS GETTING STRANGE TO THE EXTREME!"

Gokudera's hair was tied in a pony tail and he pushed his glasses upwards. He was holding a tiny notebook and a pen. "Another U.M.A!"

Yume broke the contact to Tsuna. She narrowed down her eyes to all of Tsuna's friends. A deadly aura was starting to swirl around them.

"I just introduced myself seconds ago and yet you didn't hear anything I said? What are you guys, deaf?" Yume puffed her cheeks angrily.

For some unknown reasons, Reborn wanted to shot the girl dead.

The blonde woman sighed and pulled Yume away from them. She grabbed Yume's clothes at the back of her neck.

"You have wandered for so long! Come! We'll go back to our rooms! We still have to arrange our things, Yume!" The blonde woman scolded Yume like a mother.

Yume tried to wriggle herself, away from the blonde woman's grasp. "But... Sorella Elena! I didn't see the cafeteria yet!" (Sorella is an Italian for sister.)

The blonde woman, who was called Elena by Yume, countered. "It doesn't matter! There are some other times. For now, we'll go back to our rooms."

Elena faced Daemon and smiled. "Thank you for helping me in finding this troublesome girl... I apologize for everything that she did."

Daemon was greatly affected by the smile that he forgot that he was still alive.

Asari sighed. He replied to Elena on behalf of Daemon. "Haha... Don't worry, it's alright!"

Yume puffed her cheeks which made her look cute and crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmph! It's not my fault! It's their fault! They attacked me when they found out that I'm the Vestale Family's successor. How did they found that out? Well... I don't know..."

Elena continued to drag Yume to the dorms. "Whether it is your fault or not, it doesn't matter! You just "awakened"... You should be careful... What if you get hurt again?"

"Correction, sorella... I woke up three years ago... so please stop treating me like I just woke up yesterday." Yume corrected Elena's statement.

Elena sighed. Arguing with Yume was endless because she will find anything to counter anything that she will say.

Giotto heard a glimpse of their conversation which piqued his curiosity. "Awakened? What is that suppose to mean?"

G looked at Giotto. He saw the curious expression on Giotto's face. He followed Giotto's gaze and to his surprise, Giotto was staring at Yume and Elena's retreating figures.

"Is there something wrong, Giotto?" G asked Giotto as he stood by his side.

Giotto replied as he shook his head. "No, it's nothing, G..."

He swore that he will get the bottom of this mystery. Yume's identity was really fishy and suspicious. He wanted to know the girl personally.

* * *

Alaude glared at all of the students that were gathered in front of the main building. His piercing glare made all the students ran on their designated classes. He won't let anyone be late on their respective class. For him, tardiness was a crime. He will ARREST anyone to death if they were late on their classes even if it was just a second.

Asari asked some of the students to bring the unconscious ones to the infirmary which the students happily did. They're so happy that one of the student council members talked to them.

Knuckles was somehow relieved that the students were just unconscious and nothing serious happened to them.

Lampo tried to break the love spell Elena left unconsciously on Daemon. He waved his right hand in front of his face, pinched his cheeks, pulled his hair, slapped him and etc. just to get his attention but all of it was a failure.

Daemon sighed in the name of love. He was so captivated by Elena that he didn't notice Natsu's look-a-like namely Yume.

Giotto faced Tsuna and his friends. He was so happy to see his little brother attending the same school with him.

"Welcome to Accademia di Vongola, Tsuna! Everyone!" Giotto greeted all of them with a smile.

With a snap of his finger, line of maids suddenly appeared. They took all of their belongings and brought them to their respective rooms.

Tsuna, except for Reborn, Hibari, Mukuro and Gokudera, dropped their jaws. They were wondering if they really arrived at the right place.

Giotto chuckled at their expressions. He told them to follow him in the Student Council's Office. Tsuna and the others followed him without any hesitation.

Hibari wouldn't have come but he still doesn't know where his room was located. Besides, he won't leave Chrome together with Mukuro alone. Even though he hates crowding a lot, he has no other choice but to obey.

Mukuro wished for Hibari to leave quickly. He knew that the ex-prefect hates crowding but then there he was following Giotto's orders. He was cursing in all language that he knew because as long as Hibari was there, he won't have any alone time with Chrome.

The two glared at each other. Chrome was walking between them. She could feel the sparks that the two would emit but she was too shy to say something.

Tsuna was worried at Chrome. Gokudera wanted to blow the two guardians up for giving some stress on Chrome.

Yamamoto decided to interfere. He pulled Chrome away from Hibari and Mukuro. His arms slung around her shoulders which made Chrome blush. He did that just to save Chrome from Hibari and Mukuro. It was just a friendly action but Hibari and Mukuro took it the wrong way.

Hibari and Mukuro glared at Yamamoto. Yamamoto could feel their piercing glares on his back which made him walk faster together with Chrome.

Reborn separated with them. He went to the Arcobaleno Office where the Arcobalenos stay.

Giotto opened the door that leads to the Student Council Room. The moment he opened it, Tsuna covered his eyes. The room was so bright and sparkly that it made his eyes blind for a second. The room was complete. There's a living room, bathroom, kitchen, dining room and bedroom.

"Ieyasu-nii... Are you sure that you don't live in this place?" Tsuna asked his brother dumbstruck.

"Oh! Come on, Tsuna! Don't exaggerate... Of course, I don't live here. I have a place in the dorms." Giotto answered Tsuna's question.

Tsuna sighed and explored the room. The others did the same thing.

Lampo sat on the sofa and he got angry at Lambo for destroying his peace. Lambo kept on jumping on the sofa because it was so soft.

Ryohei went to the kitchen together with Knuckles to grab something to eat.

Asari and Yamamoto talked with each other. He tried to recruit Yamamoto in the Music Club but Yamamoto declined the offer. Yamamoto decided to join the baseball club if there was one.

A distance of five meters can be seen between Hibari and Mukuro. Daemon was still in a love trance because of Elena. Alaude got sick at Daemon's state. He wanted to throw his handcuffs on Daemon's head just to snap him out of his trance.

Chrome went to the kitchen together with Ryohei and Knuckles. She prepared some snacks for them to eat. She learned how to cook thanks to Tsuna's mother. Bianchi taught her together with Kyoko and Haru once but Tsuna and the others could sense the danger of that session so Tsuna asked his mom to teach Chrome, Kyoko and Haru on how to cook edible foods properly.

G handed a stack of cards to Gokudera. The information about their schedules for classes and rooms were written on the card. Gokudera accepted it and distributed the cards to their respective owners.

Giotto was staring out the window. He was thinking about Natsu. He kind of misses her, their childish fights and other things. How he wished that she was there with them. Tsuna noticed the sad expression of his older brother so he walked beside him. He recognized that expression well. It was an expression that shows his longing to have Natsu living with all of them.

"Are you thinking about Natsu again, Ieyasu-nii?" Tsuna asked with concern in his voice.

Giotto smiled at Tsuna's question. "Yeah... Maybe because of that girl who looked exactly like Natsu that's why I've become like this..."

Tsuna had his right hand over his mouth. "She said that her name is Yumeira Vestale, the tenth boss of the Vestale Family... but isn't it strange, brother? No one knows that Lady Ishizu has a daughter, not until this day."

"You're right... It is strange... Don't worry, Tsuna, we will get to know who that girl is. I'll do everything in my power to know who she really is. Her voice, appearance and actions were the same with Natsu... It is as if like she is Natsu herself." Giotto said. He was still wondering about Elena's words.

Tsuna nodded at his brother's words. Just like Giotto, he can't stop himself from getting curious on Yume's identity.

* * *

Inside the Arcobaleno Office, Colonello, Lal, Luce, Skull, Fon, Viper and Verde saw Natsu's look-a-like through the windows. They couldn't believe at what they saw. The girl looked exactly like Natsu except that she was older. If Natsu was still alive, she would have been at the same age with the girl.

Colonello whistled. "Who was that girl? She looked exactly like Natsu from head to foot except for the length of the hair though. Kora~!"

Lal sighed. "Who knows..."

Verde scanned through the student's enrolment papers. He looked for Yume's papers until he found it. He grabbed the paper and showed it to all of them.

"Here are her papers..." Verde said as he showed the paper to everyone.

Everyone leaned closer to see the paper.

"Yumeira Vestale?" Luce asked to no one in particular.

"She is the tenth boss of the Vestale Family, the next successor..." Lal emphasized.

"But she looked exactly like Natsu, kora~!" Colonello replied when he saw her picture.

"OI! More importantly... Lady Ishizu has a daughter? That silver-haired, voluptuous woman who looked younger compared to her age?" Skull wondered.

"But it is strange... No one knows that she has a daughter... There were rumors going on that she is single so they say..." Fon pondered.

"That was just plain rumor. She married before. I've heard that her husband was the original boss of Vestale Family but he died which made her as the current boss of Vestale Family. The cause of her husband's death was unknown; her mouth remained close about that information. But about her having a daughter; that was completely strange... Just like what Fon said, no one knows that she had a daughter... not until this day... It's as if like the girl suddenly appeared out of nowhere..." Verde said to all of them.

Reborn slammed the door of the office open. He entered the room with an angry stride which made Luce worry about him. He felt a sharp pain in his chest when he saw Yumeira. The pain which he doesn't want to feel, it is the pain that caused him to look for so many women countless times. No matter how much he looked at her, the only one he saw in her was Natsu.

"Who is she? Sucessor of the Vestale Family? Don't make me laugh! That family doesn't have any successor at all!" Reborn seethed through his teeth which made Skull flinch.

Viper sighed; he decided to tell them about what he knew. "The Vestale Family has one successor and the child is a female. The girl's existence was unknown to the public because she has a weak body. Eight years ago, it's been said that she died according to the rumors. The cause of death was unknown like her father and Lady Ishizu refuses to tell anyone about it. But there is also a rumor saying that she is really alive, that Lady Ishizu hid her to the public just to save her from harm. I learned about it in one of my works."

"Wha-what...?" Skull stuttered. He was getting confused on what Viper was saying.

"Hm... so does that mean that... if the death rumor is true, then there's a possibility that she is Natsu. Natsu's body wasn't found three years ago... And I don't believe that she is dead either... I refused to believe it." Fon said as he clenched his fist.

Verde pushed his glasses up. "But if the rumor about her being alive is true, then that means, she is the legitimate successor of the Vestale Family... and Natsu is dead..."

Reborn tilted his fedora to hide his glare at Verde.

Lal crossed her arms. "It's either she is Natsuyume of Vongola or Yumeira of Vestale. The problem is which one she really is."

Colonello messed with his hair. "Argh! I know that you guys haven't given up yet on looking for Natsu but to mistake someone alive as her because of her voice and appearance... Isn't that a bit cruel?"

The others stared at the floor. Colonello has a point. It was not right to mistake someone but they can't stop themselves from hoping that Natsu is still alive somewhere.

Luce clapped her hands to get their attention and smiled. "It doesn't matter who she is... For now, let's go back to our work..."

The others listened to Luce and went back to their respective work.

Luce stared at Reborn. She was getting worried for him. He was barely hanging on to life for three whole years, then suddenly, a girl who looked exactly like his lost love one suddenly appeared. No wonder he will get angry and irritated.

* * *

Back in the dorms, Elena and Yume have just finished arranging their things in their room. Both of them stayed in the same room. Every room in the dorms had a kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, dining room and living room. The room was just a smaller version of the Student Council Office and less luxurious-looking but still luxurious. Five families can be fit in that room but it was only assigned for two people.

Yume tried to confront Elena about what Tsuna told her before.

"Elena-neesan... Who is Natsu? And that man who looked exactly like me, who is he?" Yume asked Elena.

Elena brought Yume on their bed and she sat Yume there. She sat beside her. Yume's Japanese accent was starting to come out. It was the result of having a vacation in Japan for one year. It made her laugh because she found it cute on Yume.

"The man whom you've met before was Tsunayoshi Sawada. He is the younger brother of Giotto Vongola who is the current head of the Vongola family. And that Natsu, if I remember correctly, she is Tsunayoshi's twin sister. I've heard that she died three years ago after the Sky Battle." Elena answered Yume's curiosity.

"If she died three years ago, why did he mistake me as his deceased sister?" (Yume)

"That was because you look exactly like her from head to foot... You two even have the same voice according to some people who have heard her. If she is still alive, you and she might be at the same age." Elena said as she went to the kitchen to prepare some snacks.

As Yume was left alone in the bedroom, she can't help herself from wondering.

"_That girl died three years ago... and I "awakened" three years ago without any of my past memories... Isn't that a bit too strange to be a coincidence?"_

Yume ruffled her hair and smiled. She was wondering on what was the strange, warm feeling on her chest when she met Tsuna and the others.

"It's really a pain having amnesia, neh, Yume?" She told herself as she went to the kitchen when the scent of Elena's cooking passed through her nose.

* * *

**Author's Notes:** Yes! I finished writing this chapter! Even if I want to update every day, I can't so I'm sorry... T_T

Thank you for your reviews **XFranLover666X94**, **sourapple2000**, **dream-of-silent-death**, **xXScarlatto-OokamiXx**, and **VenomRogue**! I am really happy when I've read your reviews! :D

**XFranLover666X94:** I'm sorry I can't answer any of your questions because if I did, I'll be telling (writing) the entire story in just three to five sentences. Hee-hee! ;)

**sourapple2000:** Nice to meet you new reviewer! Hee-hee! Thank you... and I hope you would like this story... :)

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Magnet of Disaster

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders: **Please read the prequel of this story entitled "**The Vongola's Black Sheep**" first to fully understand this story.

* * *

**Fabricated Life**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Magnet of Disaster**

Yume was standing in the middle of the hallway wearing a sleeveless black shirt, unbuttoned white coat, blue shorts that didn't reach her knee and black knee-high boots that have been laced up. A black sling bag was hung on her left shoulder. She was holding a card where the schedules and room of her classes were jot down. She was shivering because the entire building was air-conditioned including the hallways. The bill for the electricity must have been pretty expensive.

"Why... WHY IS THIS PLACE LIKE A FRICKIN MAZE? WHERE'S ROOM M7-01?" Yume blurted out loud angrily while staring at her card.

She was fighting the urge on NOT to tear her card up. She was lost and the coldness doesn't help her either. She stared at the floor... more like at the red carpet that was lying under her feet. The innocent red carpet pissed her off with reasons unknown.

Room M7-01 can be found at the seventh floor of the main building. The letter symbolizes the buildings while the number beside that symbolizes the floor where it was located. The numbers after that was the number of the rooms where the class were being held.

Yume glared at her surroundings as she scanned to where her classroom is. Apparently, she's on the thirteenth floor of the main building. Obviously, she's six floors above her room.

The main building has fifteen floors in total. The first five floors were for the elementary department. The sixth to tenth floors were for the high school department while the remaining floors were for the college department. The elementary students were not allowed to go beyond the fifth floor while the high school students were not allowed to go beyond the tenth floor. On the other hand, college students were allowed to go anywhere. The high school and elementary students call that "INJUSTICE". Bulky, strong guards were tasked to guard each stairway that leads to each department so that no students could break the rule. They were like the defense line but no matter what kind of defense line they put, the fact that Yume was already in the thirteenth floor meant that they still lack power.

Yume walked in the hallway while scanning the rooms.

The college students looked at her and pointed at her direction.

"What is a high school kid doing here?" A male student who looked like a nerd asked as he looked above the book that he was reading.

"Hey... Isn't that the Vestale Family's heiress?" A male student said to his friend.

"She looked exactly like Miss Natsuyume. Giotto Vongola's little sister..." A female student whispered to her friend.

"Wasn't she the one who beat up the students in front of the main building?"

"Yup, that's her... There's no doubt about that... That glare and scary look on her face like some sort of an angry Buddha statue was the proof."

Yume directed that "look" on the student that said those words to her. The students began to run away which made the hallway empty.

"Hmph! How dare they compare my beautiful face on an angry Buddha statue?" Yume muttered to herself.

A tap on her shoulder caught her attention. She looked over her shoulder. To her surprise, she saw a blonde man wearing black pin-striped suit.

"Huh? Who are you? Mama told me not to talk to strangers..." Yume said with a straight face.

Giotto sweatdropped on what she said. "My name is Giotto Vongola. By some chance, are you lost?"

Some female students got jealous at Yume. According to the _Fangirls: Book of Rules_ (which was stupidly made by them...), she doesn't have the right to talk to the Student Council President namely Giotto Vongola. Such is the mind of a fangirl.

Yume recognized that look. She looked at the girls and said her reason with a straight face. "I'm not the one who talked to him first. He's the one who approached me so stop glaring at me. I'm INNOCENT..."

Giotto looked at the girls. He did his best on not to laugh out loud.

The girls blushed due to embarrassment and left. They couldn't believe that Yume had read their mind.

Yume faced Giotto again. "What were you saying?"

Giotto couldn't hold his laughter any longer. He laughed and small tears of laughter came out of his eyes. His shoulder shook because of his laughter. "Hahaha...S-Sorry... I asked if by some chance, are you lost?"

Yume gasped and nodded. "Yeah! I'm lost... Do you know where Room M7-01 is?"

She handed her card and showed it to Giotto. Giotto began explaining on how to read the codes on Yume. After listening to Giotto's explanation, she thanked and bowed to him.

Giotto was wondering on how she reached the thirteenth floor. His grandfather made sure that the guards were strong enough to stop anyone from passing through. His question was answered when G came running towards him.

"Giotto, bad news! Someone beat up the guard in the tenth floor! He was greatly beaten to a pulp!" G informed Giotto with a panic expression on his face. He was worried that the person in-charge might go after Giotto.

Giotto's face slowly turned to Yume who was standing right beside him. He was looking at her incredulously. G followed Giotto's gaze. To his surprise, he saw Yume grinning at them. It finally dawned on their great minds that the one in-charge of the ruckus on the tenth floor was no other than Yume. The reason for that was because she was looking for her room.

Yume grinned at them and gave them a mock salute. "Yo!"

"DON'T YOU DARE "YO!" ME!" G snapped at her angrily.

A blaring sound of whistle and steps were heard in the entire floor. Giotto, G, Yume and the other students snapped their heads on the source. Seconds later, an army of bulky security guards who were wearing black tight-fitting clothes from head to foot emerged from the stairways. Their clothes shaped their muscles which Yume found gross.

"Prrt! Prrt! YOU THERE! DON'T MOVE! YOU ARE HEREBY UNDER ARREST FOR BREAKING THE RULES!" The guard who was leading the army screamed as he pointed his index finger on Yume.

Yume's grin turned into a sly one. She moved behind Giotto quickly and pushed him towards the guards. She used Giotto to buy some time for her escape.

"Wah!" Giotto, who was caught off guard, stumbled towards the guards.

Each guard ran as fast as they could to catch Giotto. They slid on the floor while stretching their hands on a catching manner. Giotto fell on them completely unharmed.

G got mad at Yume. He tried to catch her but he failed because she ran too fast.

Yume ran towards the window. She opened the glass window which brought a strong gust of wind inside the building which made G backtracked a little because of the wind. She stood on the window sill and faced all of them. She gave another mock salute to all of them as a sign of goodbye.

Giotto straightened himself and looked at Yume. His eyes widened when he saw where she was standing. For a moment, he thought that he saw Yume's hair reached her back. He rubbed his eyes to make sure that it was not a dream. When he opened his eyes again, he was somehow disappointed to see her hair cropped short.

"_I must get a hold of myself! She is NOT Natsu! Damn!"_ Giotto thought to himself.

"See ya!" Yume fell on her back after saluting.

The students dropped their jaws including Giotto and G. They ran as fast as they can to the window on where Yume fell. Some students on the lower floors saw Yume fall. They stick their faces on the glass windows to get a clearer view.

Yume grabbed unto one of the window sills in the seventh floor. She opened the window and closed it again after entering. She walked in the hallways like she didn't do any life threatening act. She found her room FINALLY and entered it with a cheerful smile on her face.

Giotto, G and the other witnesses had a hard time recovering at what they saw. A sound of fallen books brought them back to reality. They looked at the one who dropped the books. They saw Elena garbed in a dark blue beautiful dress that made her look like a princess. They noticed the look of horror on her face.

"Tha-That... THAT LITTLE GIRL! WHY DIDN'T SHE USE THE STAIRS OR THE ELEVATOR?" Elena screamed in horror. She almost died of heart attack when she saw Yume fell on the window.

Giotto and G remained silent. They don't know how to answer her question.

Lampo arrived holding a bowl filled with grapes. By the time he arrived in the scene, he saw Yume standing on the window sill. He didn't expect her to fall backwards. "Yare... Yare... What a reckless girl..."

Asari appeared together with Knuckles. They became witnesses on what happened.

"Haha... That is the first time that someone got away from Alaude's arrest. Impressive...!" Asari laughed cheerfully.

Knuckles prayed on the powerful beings above. "May you guide that girl... Oh, powerful one!"

The shock was too much that Elena fainted right on the spot. Thank goodness, Daemon was wandering nearby. He caught Elena before she hit the floor. He noticed how smooth and soft Elena's skin. When a man is in love, the only thing that he would notice is the woman that he loves and nobody else. He didn't even care if Yume fell on the window or not.

Alaude clicked his tongue in the shadows. He was the one who ordered those guards to capture the culprit when he saw the guard in the tenth floor unconscious. He had ambushed her in all directions when he finally found her. It was easy for him to distinguish the culprit since Yume was the only high school student present in the floor. With his plans laid into action, he thought that he could capture her. He never expected her to jump on the window just to escape him. He decided to let it go for now. The next time that he saw Yume breaking the rules again, he swore that he will be the one who will capture her personally.

* * *

Tsuna and his friends have finally familiarize the entire school with the help of his brother who became their tour guide even if it was just for a few minutes.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome were on the same year level. They also have the same class schedule.

On the other hand, Mukuro, Hibari and Ryohei were one year level ahead of Tsuna and the others. Not only, were they on the same year level. They were also in the same class much to Mukuro and Hibari's disappointment. A pineapple-head plus a skylark in the same room equals total oblivion. It was thanks to Ryohei why the room was still intact. Hibari created a discipline committee in the high school department with Alaude's permission. In just a few seconds, he had ruled the high school department without a sweat. He was feared by many. Mukuro annoyed Hibari by breaking the rules which would cause for holes and cracks to appear in the floor, wall and ceiling.

Lambo was in the elementary department wreaking havoc. He kept on declaring that from that day onwards, he is now the new king of the elementary department and that his fellow students should bow down before him. Apparently, some kids took the king title seriously. Some obeyed while some called for impeachment (?).

Yume entered her class. It just so happen that she was on the same class together with Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome.

"Oh! Hello! So you're in the same class as me, eh?" Yume greeted Tsuna as she approached him.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome were still in shock of seeing Yume. Even though they have seen her before, they still can't stop themselves from getting surprised.

Yume looked at Tsuna's friends and greeted them. She hugged Chrome telling her that she was so cute. She decided to make Chrome as her female friend. She tried to befriend everyone but only Tsuna and his friends were the willing ones. Her reputation was sullied (?) when she beat up the students in front of the main building even though it wasn't her fault. Some students became afraid of her while some have put her on their enemy list.

If they don't want to become her friends, then fine... She won't become her friends either. After all, she was not some sort of a sissy princess who would just stand, watch, cry and wait for her knight-in-shining-armor to save her. They will face her wrath if they will bully her.

Their homeroom teacher who looked like a combination of punk and rock star appeared. He has a five by five hairstyle which was styled in spikes. He was wearing a black vest which exposed his piercing on the navel and abs, black, shiny, tight-fitting pants that has chains hanging on the side, and black knee-high boots. He also has a piercing on the lips. He wore shades even though there's no sun that shines brightly in the room. He has a cigarette stick stuck on his mouth. He was called Professor Punk by the students in the school obviously because of his looks.

Professor Punk slammed the book on the desk that was standing peacefully in front of the students to get their attention.

Yume, Tsuna and the other students stared at their teacher's appearance. They couldn't believe that someone like him was their teacher.

"You're our teacher?" Yume voiced out everyone's question.

Professor Punk lowered down his shades slightly to meet Yume's gaze. "Yah! Got problem kiddo?"

"No... It's just that you're a bad influence to all of us here. What are you going to teach us? Ethics? Values? Talk about hypocrite..." Yume's sharp words were like blades thrown directly at Professor Punk's heart.

"Why... You... Little..." Professor Punk trembled as he tried to control his anger.

Seconds later, chairs and tables were sent flying outside the room. Flames could also be seen oozing out of the doors and holes. The glass on the windows shattered because of an explosion. The room was completely filled with ashes from the floor up to the ceiling.

"YUME! WILL YOU PLEASE KEEP YOUR THOUGHTS TO YOURSELF?" Tsuna said as he hid under the table to avoid Professor Punk's attacks.

"Hmph! No way... If I am not mistaken Italy is a democratic country, so we have the freedom to voice out our opinions." Yume replied as she moved left and right to avoid Professor Punk's attacks which was directed at her.

"Aaarrrggghhh!" Tsuna gripped his hair out of frustration. He doesn't know how to counter that statement.

The ruckus was completely heard in the upper floors. The explosion caused a light shake on the building.

"Huh? I wonder what happened below?" Giotto wondered when he felt the building shook.

Elena's pencil snapped into two in her hands. "AGH! YYYUUUMMMEEE...! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?"

Elena happens to be in the same class with Giotto and his friends which gave Daemon an excuse to see her always. Fate and Cupid must be on his side.

Tsuna and Yume's class was completely consumed by Professor Punk's outrage. By the time he had calmed down, his session had finally ended. Yume, Tsuna and their fellow classmates proceeded to their next class which happens to be Home Economics. They left as quickly as they could before their professor decided to burn them to a crisp.

* * *

In their home economics, their teacher was one hot woman... except that in reality, she is a HE. He is a cross dresser which almost fooled the entire student population. If it wasn't for his deep, manly voice, all men would have bowed down before him. Even though he looked like a SHE, his voice is so deep which made Yume speechless about her opinions. Their teacher has long pink hair which has big twirls at the end, blue eyes, and white skin. He was wearing a long light violet dress that fit him perfectly.

"Okay, class... Let's proceed with today's session." Their teacher said as he clasped both of his hands in excitement.

"Agh! I don't want to hear his voice... It would have been nice if he doesn't look like that..." Yume murmured to Tsuna and the others.

Tsuna elbowed her at the sides. "Shut up! Keep that thought to yourself or who knows what will happen? I don't care if this country is democratic just shut up."

Yume puffed her cheeks in annoyance. Her male classmates don't want to admit it but she really looked cute.

Yamamoto laughed at Yume and Tsuna's interactions while Chrome smiled at them. Even Gokudera's scowl and glare for his fangirls disappeared when he saw their interactions. It was like Natsu was with them but unfortunately, she is not.

It seems like Tsuna's Family became popular in the whole school when they've arrived in the school. Well, they are Vongola so it's natural and expected...

"For today's session, all of you are allowed to cook any food that you want since this is today's first class. Don't forget to group yourselves into five. I will check your finished dishes 10 minutes before the time so go and start cooking~!" Their teacher announced like some sort of a host in a cooking contest.

Tsuna, Gokudera, Yamamoto, Chrome, and Yume made one group. They decided to make some brownies for their class. Chrome was made into the head chef of the group because of her cooking skills. Yamamoto became second-in-command while Tsuna and Gokudera assisted the two. On the other hand, Yume became the cheerleader in the group.

"Go! Go! You guys can do it! Yeah!" Yume cheered while holding some "pom-poms" who knows where she got it.

Gokudera pointed his whisk on Yume while holding a bowl. "YOU! WHY ARE YOU JUST CHEERING THERE? HELP US HERE!"

"I want to help but if I did, we won't be able to finish it because of my magical hands! When it comes to cooking, I have tremendous bad luck. Not only that, I also become magnet of disasters when I do something related to cooking. The only thing that I could do is to cheer." Yume tried to explain the reasons on why she can't cook.

Gokudera resumed his mixing. "I don't care just do something aside from CHEERING!"

Tsuna brought a tray filled with Chocolate stuff. It was the first batch of brownies that will be put inside the oven.

"Yume, could you please turn on the oven?" Tsuna asked Yume.

Yume looked at Tsuna with an expression of horror and terror on her face. "B-But..."

"Come on! Don't tell me you don't know how to turn on an oven?" Gokudera teased Yume.

Yume pouted. "Fine! Don't tell me that I didn't warn you..."

Yume stood in front of the oven. Her hand trembled as she reached for the switch. The moment she turned the switch on, the oven exploded and it caught fire.

Some of the students ran for their lives when they saw the fire. The fire alarm blared in the entire building.

"My goodness! What happened?" Their teacher stood abruptly behind the desk.

"Aaaahhh! Call 911 or some fire fighters!" Yume ran behind Tsuna.

"WHAT... DID... YOU... DDDOOO?" Tsuna said while staring at the fire.

"Get some fire extinguishers and hurry!" Gokudera ordered his classmates.

Chrome and Yamamoto couldn't believe at what they saw. Now, they know that Yume was telling the truth.

Some of their classmates appeared with fire extinguishers at hand. Luckily, they were able to put off the fire before it scattered in the building.

"You know what Yume... Just keep on cheering..." Gokudera said as he took back all the words that he had said.

Back in the College department, the fire alarm was heard by everyone.

Giotto and his friends were taking their lunch in their room. They have also befriended Elena since Daemon was already starting his moves.

"A fire broke out?" Giotto wondered.

"It came from the high school department. It happened in some cooking class..." G said as he checked his phone for other informations from other students.

Elena dropped her spoon and fork on her plate. Her eyes widened in realization. "There is no doubt! Yume is the cause of that fire! Whoever is the one who tried to make her cook must be a fool for not listening to her!"

Giotto, Daemon and the others sweatdropped on what she said. Who would have thought that Yume was a magnet of disaster?

* * *

Tsuna and the others survived their home economics by having Yume sit on the sides. Their teacher understood them and supported the students' decisions. After all, none of them want to die yet.

Yume, Tsuna and the others proceeded for their next class. As they walk in the hallways, Yume saw Daemon and Elena through the windows walking towards the gates.

Yume stuck her face on the glass window. "WHO is that man walking together with Elena-neesan that has some tropical fruit hairstyle?"

Tsuna and the others recognized the person as Daemon. They tried to hold off their laughter because of Yume's description on Daemon's hairstyle.

Yume puffed her cheeks in curiosity as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Hmph! I smell something fishy with those two..."

She grabbed Tsuna at the back of his clothes and she ran towards the window.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doing?" Tsuna asked as he pried Yume's hands off his back.

Yume opened the window. A strong gust of wind entered the building through the window again. "Let's go follow them!"

"WHAT?" (Tsuna)

Before Tsuna could know what Yume was planning, Yume jumped off the window. He was also dragged by her sudden actions.

"AAAGGGHHH!" Tsuna screamed as he fell from the window together with Yume.

Gokudera, Yamamoto and Chrome ran towards the window.

"Boss!" Chrome said in pure concern.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto shouted as he saw Yume and Tsuna fell on the window.

"NNNOOO...! JYUUDAIME! THIS IS THE SEVENTH FLOOR! YOU STUPID WOMAN!" Gokudera screamed. He was completely worried at Tsuna's state.

The other students don't know what to do or say on what happened.

Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Chrome ran towards the stairs to chase Yume and Tsuna.

Yume landed on the ground completely unscratched, leaving some sands in the air as she landed. Tsuna's soul left his body when they fell. He really can't predict and understand Yume's thinking.

The students who had witnessed Yume's landing wondered on what were her bones made of.

Yume ran while dragging a lifeless Tsuna with her. Tsuna was like a flag blown by the wind at the top of the poles. Yume continued to follow Daemon and Elena on where they were going. If her instincts were right about Daemon dating Elena, she swore that she will kill him first. Her protective-sisterly-love-mode was turned on because of Daemon.

"You will pay with your life if you hurt Elena-nee!" Yume said in a scary and menacing tone that woke Tsuna up.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Chapter 3 is up! Hee-he!

Thank you for your reviews **dream-of-silent-death**, **sourapple2000**, **xXScarlatto-OokamiXx**, **scheneeve**, **XFranLover666X94**, and **VenomRogue**!

**scheneeve: **Hee-hee! It's a secret! ;D

**VenomRogue: **Don't worry, I won't let anything get on the way of my story. I have plans on finishing it and I don't like to leave things unfinished. :)

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Rule Breakerz part one

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders: **Please read the prequel of this story entitled "**The Vongola's Black Sheep**" first to fully understand this story.

* * *

**Fabricated Life**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Rule Breakerz (part one: First Puzzle Piece)**

Tsuna and Yume stood back to back with each other in a karate position. They were completely surrounded by hundreds of bulky guards that looked EXACTLY the same with each other. Same clothes, same body build, same weapon, same shades, and most importantly same hairstyle (I don't know if I should call it hairstyle though...). The guards were completely bald which shines brightly like a sun when sunlight strikes through with it. The leader can be distinguished easily since he was the only one wearing a black cap that hides his shiny head.

Both of them stood near the gates. Daemon and Elena were able to leave the campus because they were college students. High School and Elementary Students need to get the approval and permission of the Student Council, Arcobalenos, and Headmaster of the campus in order to leave the school grounds. They have to make a formal letter and get the signatures of the said people. Forgery can be easily seen by the guards so they didn't even waste their time copying the signatures. Instead, they decided to break the rules.

"WHY... am I dragged in this?" Tsuna complained as he performed a sidekick on one of the guards that tried to capture him.

"If you won't help me get out of this place, I'll tell your girlfriend that you're cheating on her here in Italy!" Yume threatened Tsuna as she punched the guard on the gut when he attacked her.

Tsuna's eyes widen in shock at Yume's threat. "WHAT? Wait... How did you know that I have a girlfriend?"

"Hah! So you really do have ONE! Now, I know... Hehehe..." Yume grinned evilly at Tsuna which made him pale.

"Shoot!" Tsuna cursed. He beat the guards one by one so that he and Yume could leave the place. He can't refuse her since she already has something to blackmail him.

Yume lunged towards the leader. She jumped to avoid getting hit by the leader's baton. When she landed behind the leader, she saw something bulging inside the leader's pocket. She took it quickly and realized that it was a remote control. The leader turned around quickly to face Yume. He didn't notice that something was stolen from him.

Yume ran away quickly. She headed for the gates with the remote on her hand. She was soon followed by Tsuna who was busy knocking the other guards unconscious.

Tsuna's conscience was eating him alive. If they were caught, he was sure that they will face not only Hibari's wrath, but also Alaude's wrath. Oh! Just the thought of being punished by the two law enforcers gave him the shivers. Even though, Giotto is the boss of Vongola. He was dead sure that his brother won't be able to save him if they were caught.

"H-Hey! Can't we just leave Daemon and your so-called sister? It seems like they're getting along well." Tsuna said as he ran in par with Yume's running ability.

"NNNOOO...! DEFINITELY NNNNNOOOOO...! I WON'T LEAVE THEM! NOT IN THIS LIFETIME!" Yume replied angrily as her running speed increase by the second.

Yume's facial expression reminded Tsuna of the angry Buddha statue that was displayed in the Namimori Shrine. He gave up on persuading Yume on not to break the rules since her resolve on following Daemon and Elena was unbreakable.

The gates stood proudly in front of Tsuna and Yume. The bars were painted gold and its height was ten meters. The guards who were still conscious chased after Yume and Tsuna. Their whistles and screams can be heard everywhere.

Yume spared a glance behind her over her shoulder. "Tch! It's now or never! CLIMB!"

Both of them grabbed one of the metal bars and began climbing like a caterpillar crawling on the leaves. The leader of the guards tried to electrocute them since the gates can emit some electricity. He tried to take out the remote from his back pocket. Unfortunately for him, the remote was completely gone.

The leader pointed his baton to Tsuna and Yume like a true magician. "GRAB THEM! DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!"

"GGGRRRAAAHHH...!" His subordinates shouted in unison with all the fighting spirit that they could muster.

Yume and Tsuna didn't use their flames so that they could avoid detection from the higher ups.

One of the guards tried to grab Tsuna's ankle but he received a kick from the face. He released his grip from the bars which caused his fall and it caused a chain reaction below him.

Yume used one of the guard's faces as a stepping stone to climb higher.

They reached the top of the gates and jumped to the other side. They landed on the ground completely unscratched and safe. The leader turned pale when he saw the two outside the gates. He ordered one of his men to open it. Unfortunately for them, the controls had malfunction which left the gate unopened. Because of the malfunction, the leader was left no choice but to climb the gate together with his subordinates.

"GGGAAAHHH...!" The guards screamed in unison as they climbed the gates. Their determination on capturing Yume and Tsuna can be seen on their faces.

Yume pressed one of the buttons in the remote control. Lucky for her, the one that she pressed was the button for electricity. The guards were electrocuted and they fell on the ground including the leader.

"AAAHHH...!" The guards screamed in pain.

"OH YEAH!" Yume pumped her fist in the air. Her happiness rose to a whole new level.

Tsuna dropped his jaw when he saw the guards completely defeated. "Wha-What?"

"Heh! Let's go, Tsuna!" Yume told Tsuna as she threw the remote control on the ground and step on it. The poor remote control was completely destroyed thanks to her.

"B-But... The rules..." Tsuna tried to remind Yume the rules as he pointed a trembling index finger to the guards.

"Nah! We have already broken one to two rules... since we have already broken them, let's break more! Hahaha... Besides, what's life without any excitement?" Yume said cheerfully as she ran to the direction on where Daemon and Elena headed.

Tsuna looked from Yume to the guards and vice versa. He doesn't want to break more rules but Yume's threat was bugging him. Besides, he already broke the rules, whether he follows Yume or not, he will be punished. If he won't follow Yume, he will be caught and his punishment will come sooner. If he will follow her, the punishment will come later. In the end, he chose the latter. At the very least, he will have some time to prepare his great mind on the punishment that they will receive. He hates to admit it but he really enjoyed tagging along with Yume. It's always filled with thrill and excitement. He also liked tagging along with his friends, but being with Yume was completely different.

He took a deep breath and released it. A mischievous grin appeared on his face for a split second before he followed Yume to the city. For some unknown reason, he kind of felt free.

The leader of the guards crawled inside the guardhouse that was standing at the left side of the gates. The guardhouse was just small but it was made out of metal and there were a lot of controls inside it. He pressed a red button which sounded an alarm in the entire campus.

"Ugh! You... won't... escape... ugh!" The leader muttered before he lost consciousness. He was pretty loyal in his line of work.

* * *

Giotto was in the student council room drinking his coffee together with his friends. G was lying on the sofa sleeping. Lampo was sitting on a chair fitted for a spoiled brat like him. He was holding a bowl of fruits while watching the television. Asari was playing his flute. Knuckles was listening to Asari's performance while Alaude was reading a newspaper in the corner of the room.

It was their break time so they stayed in the room leisurely to avoid the teachers and most of all their annoying and noisy fangirls.

Hibari was patrolling the sixth floor while Mukuro thought on how to annoy Hibari again. Ryohei was in the classroom. He was busy answering some math problems which he couldn't answer.

It was peaceful and calm not until Gokudera, Yamamoto, and Chrome came down from the stairs running. Gokudera's screaming voice echoed in the entire floor. Unfortunately for them, they encountered Hibari who was patrolling the floor.

"JYUUDAIMEEE...!" Gokudera screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran towards the ground floor.

Hibari blocked their way with his tonfas out. He spared a glance at Chrome for a split second. "Running in the corridors is not allowed. I'll bite all of you to death."

"Hahaha... Wait a minute, Hibari-senpai... There's a reason for this..." Yamamoto raised his hands in surrender.

"Don't block my way, you stupid prefect! Jyuudaime is in danger!" Gokudera said angrily as he brought out his tonfas.

Chrome came out behind Gokudera and Yamamoto. She stood between Hibari and Gokudera. "Please don't fight! Saving boss is our first priority here..."

Hibari and Gokudera lowered down their weapons when Chrome step in between them.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

_Haile: Of course, Hibari would lower down his weapon! It's already the woman he loves who asked him to... No one could resist that... pfft! *snicker*_

_Hibari: *twitch* I'll bite you to death, Herbivore! *raises weapon again*_

_Haile: You can't do that! What will happen to the story if I'm gone?_

_Hibari: ... *itching to bite the authoress to death*_

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

"Tell me everything that happened..." Hibari demanded in his cold voice as he crossed his arms.

Chrome began narrating to him everything that happened. From the time that Yume caused some trouble in their class up to the point where she dragged Tsuna outside the school campus by jumping from the seventh floor.

After hearing all Chrome that said, Hibari was itching to capture Yume and Tsuna especially Yume since she was the mastermind of all the trouble that was happening in the campus.

A mist suddenly appeared and Mukuro materialized from the mist. He heard everything that Chrome said to Hibari.

"Kufufufu... It seems like me and Yumeira-chan will get along quite well." An evil smirk began to appear on Mukuro's face as he directed that smirk to Hibari.

Hibari glared at Mukuro. His glare had intense more when he saw Mukuro hug Chrome from behind and kiss her on her left cheek.

Chrome blushed at Mukuro's sudden action. Her left hand went to her left cheek quickly. "M-Mukuro-sama!"

A flying tonfa flew right to Mukuro's head. Mukuro was able to evade the flying tonfa. Hibari was about to beat Mukuro when an alarm blared in the entire building.

_Red Alert! Red Alert! Red Alert!_

The alarm caught everyone's attention including the higher ups. That was the first time that something like that happened.

Ryohei abandoned his work and went out of the classroom when he heard the alarm. "What happened to the EXTREME?"

Inside the student council's office, Giotto lifted his gaze over his teacup. G woke up from his sleep. Lampo stopped watching the television. Asari stopped playing his flute. Knuckles wondered on what had happened. Lastly, Alaude closed his newspaper and waited for something to be announced. He was sure that someone must have broken the rules again. This time, it must have been a big one since the alarm was turned on.

Meanwhile, inside the Arcobaleno's Office, Reborn, Colonello, Luce, Lal, Skull, Fon, Viper and Verde stopped doing all of their works. They were wondering on what had happened for the alarms to be turned on.

_Red Alert! Red Alert! Red Alert! Two students had escaped from the school grounds without any permission! Both of them were from the High School Department namely Tsunayoshi Sawada and Yumeira Vestale!_

After hearing the names of the culprits, Giotto spews out the coffee that he was drinking due to shock. G fell from the sofa that he was laying. Asari and Lampo dropped the flute and bowl of fruits that they were holding. Knuckles dropped his jaw. A deadly aura began to circulate around Alaude as he crumpled the newspaper in his fist.

*cough cough* "What were those TWO thinking?" Giotto pounded his chest because of the remaining coffee that was stuck inside him that prevents him from breathing properly.

"What the... How did they escape?" G tried to gain his balance as he stood up.

"Yare... Yare... This is the first time that someone beat the school's security. It must have been that girl's doing." Lampo said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ahahaha... I don't know if I should be impressed to them or not..." Asari laughed nervously just to ease the tension.

Knuckles began praying for the two's safety. He can't think of any words to say due to shock.

"That's the last straw! I'll arrest them!" Alaude took some angry strides to get outside. He was determined to capture them most especially, Yume, since she was able to escape him before.

Back in the sixth floor, Gokudera ignored Hibari and ran passed through him. He has no time dealing with Hibari while his beloved Jyuudaime was in danger. Chrome and Yamamoto followed him. Mukuro became interested and tagged along with them. Hibari chased after them. He was determined on catching Yume and Tsuna. Ryohei didn't understand what was going on but he still followed them.

"Nnnooo...! Jyuudaime! Wait for me!" Gokudera screamed at the top of his lungs as he chased Yume and Tsuna.

"Gokudera! Wait for us!" Yamamoto followed Gokudera.

"Wait!" Chrome ran after them.

"Kufufufu... This is getting fun." Mukuro laughed creepily.

"Herbivores, just wait till I catch you... I'll bite you to death." Hibari threatened.

"EXTREME!" Ryohei screamed as he followed Gokudera and the others.

On the other hand, inside the Arcobaleno's Office again, Luce was getting worried for the children. Viper and Verde didn't show any signs of concern. Why would they? They don't even care at all if the whole school population break the rules. Skull rubbed the back of his neck while Lal was pacing the room back and forth. Fon remained calm at the entire incident. Reborn and Colonello clicked their tongues at the same time since the job of retrieving those brats will fall on their shoulders.

Students were not allowed to leave the campus without any permission. That rule was made for the student's safety since a lot of students were being kidnapped before when they were still allowed to leave the school freely. As a result, most of the kidnappers almost died after kidnapping the students courtesy of the student being kidnapped. So the rule was implemented to avoid things like that to happen. It was only applicable for the elementary and high school students. The college students were allowed to go out freely whenever they want since they were considered grown-ups while lower departments were considered brats, I mean... young ones.

"Ugh! I'm pretty sure that retrieving them will be given to us right? Kora!" Colonello asked but his tone was that of complaint.

Lal walked towards Colonello and gave him hundreds of slaps from left to right.

Reborn sighed and laid Leon on his fedora. "Really... those two..."

"Please get them back here before anything else happened to them, Reborn." Luce pleaded.

Reborn tilted his fedora as a sign of affirmative. "You don't have to worry, Luce. Tsuna and Yume are not that weak to be kidnapped. I'm Tsuna's tutor, remember?"

Luce smiled and nodded.

Lal released Colonello from his slap torture. "Don't come back without bringing them here!"

Colonello rubbed his cheeks. "Alright! Alright! We'll go! Jeez, what are those two thinking? Leaving this place like that... Kora!"

Colonello and Reborn left the Arcobaleno's Office in search of Tsuna and Yume who were roaming around town in search of Daemon and Elena.

* * *

In the town, there were a lot of buildings, beautiful statues and greeneries which can be used as a hiding place for Yume and Tsuna. The shops were everywhere. A lot of people were crowding in the streets. It was like there was a festival going on. Tsuna was sure that Hibari won't survive in the streets if he was there together with them.

For the meantime, they were hiding behind a tree while spying on Elena and Daemon. They saw them entered a shop while talking happily with each other. With Daemon's facial expression that was filled with love while looking at Elena, Yume found out that he was in love... so in love with Elena.

"Let's go inside the shop, Tsuna!" Yume ran towards the shop like a real detective.

Tsuna sighed at Yume's action. He was about to follow her when he noticed a black wallet lying on the ground. He saw a part of a small picture sticking out of the wallet.

"What's this?" Tsuna picked up the wallet which resulted for the picture to fell off.

He picked up the picture again. He noticed some small writings that were written at the back side of it.

"_This picture was taken when I was still ten years old."_

Tsuna turned the picture out of curiosity. He was surprised to see the people in the picture.

There were three girls smiling happily in the picture. The picture was taken inside a room in a hospital. The girl in the middle was obviously Yume. She was wearing clothes that were provided by the hospital. What surprised him were the girls who were on her sides that were wearing casual clothes. There was this girl who has long black hair and another girl who has shoulder-length brown hair. He recognized the girls. No matter how many times he looked at the picture, He was completely sure that they were the 10-year-old version of Irue and Kiyomi.

Tsuna knew that they have lost Irue and Kiyomi when they were still at the age of six or seven so it was impossible for the third girl in the picture to be Natsu.

"Wha-What's the meaning of this? What is Yume's connection to Irue and Kiyomi?" Tsuna pondered on his questions.

He pocketed the picture and wallet and went inside the shop where Yume, Daemon, and Elena entered. Tsuna was determined to find out the answers to his questions. It might help him find his sister. He never told anyone but he never gave up looking for his sister especially now that his hyper intuition was telling him that his sister was alive somewhere in the world.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Here's a fact, hints about Yumeira's connection to Irue and Kiyomi was mentioned in The Vongola's Black Sheep. :D

Thank you for your reviews **sourapple2000**, **Chi-tanda**, **dream-of-silent-death**, **xXScarlatto-OokamiXx**, **VenomRogue**, and **XFranLover666X94**!

**dream-of-silent-death: **Uh... because I feel like it...? *looks away* Hee-hee! -.-

**VenomRogue: **No... Both of them are athletic and smart except that Tsuna's dame self would come out from time to time and he seldom shows his athletic and smart side. On the other hand, Yume was a thrill-seeker. She is not dumb like Natsuki in Alternative Reality. She knows the danger of what she was doing except that for the sake of thrill, excitement, easy-way-around, and pissing the law enforcers (a.k.a: Alaude and Hibari), she will still do it. She is also what you call a little troublemaker. Wherever she goes, it's either she caused trouble to herself or to the people around her unconsciously. That is why she is branded as magnet of disasters. I hope that would show the difference. :)

Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5: Rule Breakerz part two

**Disclaimer: I do not own KHR...**

**Reminders: **Please read the prequel of this story entitled "**The Vongola's Black Sheep**" first to fully understand this story.

* * *

**Fabricated Life**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rule Breakerz (part two: Five lifeless years)**

Daemon and Elena went inside a shop which happens to be a supermarket. Elena became part of the student council. From that day on, she will be in-charge of taking care of the student council's members. Daemon accompanied Elena to buy some foods to be put in their refrigerator since it's already empty. He got some shopping cart and helped Elena in her shopping. He volunteered himself to accompany Elena in the name of love. Giotto and the others didn't even bother to interfere because Daemon's feelings for Elena were completely obvious. Even a five-year old kid would know about it when looking at Daemon.

The basket was filled with different foods like vegetables, meats, eggs and etc. Elena continued to inspect her list of things as she walked towards their next stop.

"Are there still more?" Daemon asked in his most, nicest tone.

Elena looked at Daemon and nodded. "Yes, just a few more things and we will be done."

They walked around until Elena accidentally tripped herself. Daemon ran to her sides to catch her. Elena collided with Daemon's chest. Her heart skipped a beat when she inhaled Daemon's scent. She looked up at him to thank him but she can't bring herself to say anything when she noticed how close their face with each other. Both of them straightened up as they look away with each other. Their faces were tomato red that made a certain someone unhappy.

Daemon felt some dark, negative, killing, and menacing aura behind him. He looked behind him to see who it was or the source of that aura but the only thing that he saw was the shelf that was filled with box of cereals

"Is there something wrong, Daemon?" Elena asked Daemon curiously when she saw the alertness in his eyes.

Daemon looked back at Elena and shook his head. "Nufufufu... No, it's nothing. Let's finish what we came here for."

Elena smiled and nodded. They continued where they have left off. Behind the shelf, a person that was filled with those said aura was staring at Daemon's back. Daemon just missed half of Yume's face that has been revealed at the side of the shelf.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Yume clawed her fingers on the sides of the shelf. She was completely irritated at what Daemon was doing to her beloved so-called sister. Their closeness made Yume wanted to charge at them and make a bowl of salad out of Daemon's head.

"Gggrrr... What's with the lovey-dovey atmosphere? Did you see all the sparkles, bubbles and flowers behind them? It made me sick!" Yume told Tsuna in an angry tone.

Tsuna sighed at what Yume said in just one breath. He was even more surprised at himself that he understood all of it. "Let me guess... You lack some romantic fiber, inside you, isn't it?"

"Hmph!" Yume snubbed at him.

Yume continued to follow Daemon and Elena with Tsuna following her from behind. Tsuna wanted to come back in the school before the others namely Reborn, Alaude and Hibari find out about their escape. If only he knew, the said people were so hot on their trail.

* * *

In the academy, a new batch of guards was stopping Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome from leaving the school.

Gokudera brought out his dynamites and threw it at the guards that were trying to capture them. "GET OUT OF MY WAY! JYUUDAIME NEEDS ME!"

Yamamoto swung his sword knocking the guards down. He made sure to use the back of the blade so that he won't accidentally hurt or kill anyone. "Hahaha... This is fun!"

Ryohei ran towards the gates. He found out from his classmates that the gate was impenetrable because it was made of a special kind of metal that was just WAY TOO HARD to break. He decided to test its hardness by delivering his maximum canon.

"EXTREME! TAKE THIS! MAXIMUM CANON!" Ryohei exclaimed as he delivered a punch on the impenetrable gate.

The gate was completely shattered which made Gokudera, Yamamoto, Hibari, Mukuro and Chrome leave the school grounds completely.

Hibari mumbled something about breaking the rules and some payments for the repairs. Mukuro smirked as he enjoyed breaking the rules and when he saw Hibari's facial expression. Chrome sighed at her friends' antics but they still need to find Tsuna and Yume before Hibari could bite them to death.

Tsuna's friends used the chance Ryohei provided for them to escape the school.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Inside the student council's office, Giotto sticks his face on the glass window as he saw the escape of his little brother's friends. He scratched the glass with his nails.

"NNNOOO...! THE REPAIRS!" Giotto complained inside the room when he saw the damaged done by Ryohei.

G called more back-ups when he realized that more students were using that chance to get out of the school grounds yelling something about freedom, karaoke, malls, and no classes. He had to make the call since their president was too shocked about the damage done and the upcoming repairs that needed to be done. It means that more paperwork will come for his boss and friend.

"We need reinforcements! Students are getting out of control! So hurry up and send more people here!" G yelled at the phone that he was holding.

Lampo scratched the back of his head as he went to the front lines together with Knuckles and Asari to prevent students from coming out of the school. He didn't want to go but he was forced to go which left him with no other options.

"Yare Yare... Who would have thought that the problem would grow this big?" Lampo asked to no one in particular as he scratched the back of his head.

Alaude ran towards outside as quickly as he could. He threw some handcuffs towards the students who were trying to escape. His handcuffs caught the wrists of some students while some of it attached on the students' ankles preventing them from running away. His deadly aura was all over the campus. There were so many students breaking the rules. The only joy that he had was arresting them.

Alaude's subordinates came and arrested the students who were trying to get out of the school grounds. Some of the students didn't bother trying to leave the campus when Alaude appeared in the flesh with all his killing intent spreading in the campus.

In just half an hour, they were able to calm and restrain the students from getting out of control. Knuckles, Asari and Lampo remained guarding the gate together with Alaude's subordinates. On the other hand, Alaude left the campus in search of Yume and Tsuna. He was dead set on capturing Yume who was the mastermind of the ruckus that happened.

* * *

In the town's square, a huge fountain that has statues of soldiers was standing in the middle. One statue was riding on a horse while pointing its sword to the sky. The other statue was standing straight while saluting. Sitting at the edge of the fountain were Daemon and Elena who were resting from their shopping spree.

"Elena, are you hungry?" Daemon asked her like a true gentleman.

Elena nodded in response to Daemon's answer. She gave him her sweetest smile which made the heart of the said man beat a thousand times.

Daemon stood up and helped Elena in standing by holding her hand. The moment Elena stood up, his head snapped up towards the statues. He glared at the statues especially at the horse-riding one but nothing suspicious was on it.

Elena tilted her head in worry and curiosity as she stared at Daemon.

"Is there something wrong, Daemon?" Elena asked Daemon. Her face was filled with concern.

Daemon met Elena's gaze and smiled. "No, it's nothing... Let's go and eat. There's a nearby restaurant here that serves great food."

"Okay..." Elena smiled sweetly again.

The two walked towards the restaurant with their hands interlocked. They forgot that they were holding hands all along. Daemon hid the fact that he could sense that someone was following them. He sensed it before in the store while they were buying their groceries but he just ignored it. Now, it was different. The dark aura was getting intense. The malice and killing-intent was in it. He was not scared at all if anyone would attack them but he was getting worried for Elena's sake. He didn't want her to get hurt. No one wants to see the person he or she loves hurt.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Behind the two acting lovers were Yume, who was riding on the horse-riding statue and Tsuna, who appeared from the back of the other statue. Yume had her back on the rider statue's chest. Oh, how much she wanted to strangle Daemon to death. On the other hand, Tsuna leaned sideways on the sides of the saluting statue while crossing his arms.

The people, who would pass around the statue, would whisper or laugh at the two. Some of them would give them strange looks.

"Hey... Look at those two..." One woman said to her friend in Italian.

"What strange kids..." A man murmured to his friends.

"Is this the first time that they came in the city proper?" A middle-aged woman, feeling young, said to her group of friends.

Yume looked at them and glared. She raised her fist telling them her outburst. "Hey! We are not some country bumpkins!"

"But you're acting like one..." Tsuna sweatdropped as he released a deep sigh.

"Hmph! Fine! Anyway, let's go follow them..." Yume leaped off the horse statue. She skipped a bit to avoid the water and ran towards where Daemon and Elena had disappeared.

Tsuna rolled his eyes before he followed Yume. He pushed himself away from the statue. "Ugh! Why can't you just leave the soon-to-be-lovers in peace?"

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Ten minutes later after Tsuna and Yume left the town square, Reborn and Colonello have arrived there. Whether in the mafia community or not, both men were popular. They could attract girls even just by standing or without doing anything at all.

When the ruckus in the school had started, the two arcobaleno used the emergency exit of the school to leave. They made sure that no one noticed them leaving. It would be troublesome if someone saw them leaving.

"Where did those two go? Kora~! We don't have any leads which we could use, kora~!" Colonello complained as he sat at the edge of the fountain and fed the birds that were gathering around him.

Reborn tilted his fedora as he continued to think about Tsuna and Yume's destination.

A group of girls had passed by in front of him. He decided to ask them if they had seen two kids. He showed a picture of Yume and Tsuna to the girls. The girls blushed when they noticed how handsome Reborn is.

Colonello walked towards Reborn. Their face became as red as a tomato when they saw Colonello. They had a hard time choosing which was better and more handsome.

"Ah! That girl!" One girl exclaimed when she saw Yume's picture.

"Aaahhh...! Wasn't she here a while ago?" One friend of the girl tapped her chin.

"Yeah! There's no doubt! That was the girl who was riding that horse statue like a boss!"

"The other one was her comrade... He was kinda cute back then..."

"They were just here a while ago?" Colonello's eyes widen in shock. Who would have thought that they were so close in finding them?

"Where did they go?" Reborn asked the girl while flashing his flirtatious smirk. He did that just to get the information that he need as soon as possible.

The girl became as red as a strawberry and collapsed. Some of her friends caught her and they began fanning their unconscious friend.

"T-They went that way..." The girl's other friend pointed to the road where Yume and Tsuna disappeared to.

Reborn and Colonello gave their thanks and left the girls. They still have a job that needed to be accomplished. While heading towards the said direction, they could hear the voice of Gokudera screaming "JYUUDAIME!" from a distance. Tough luck for them, it means more students to capture.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

The restaurant was kinda luxurious but thank goodness, the people working there were not so strict in attires and formalities. As long as the customers could pay the price of their foods, then they could eat there as much as they want. The tables were separated with each other by a divider that has plants on top of it.

Daemon and Elena ordered pasta and a strawberry cake. The two ate peacefully while having some conversations which was to lovey-dovey for Yume's taste.

While eating the cake, Elena decided to give her strawberry to Daemon since the strawberry was not that sweet for her taste. She pierced the strawberry with her fork and gave it to Daemon.

Daemon teased Elena. He grabbed Elena's hand gently and ate the strawberry from her fork. Elena blushed madly but deep inside, she liked what Daemon did. She really loved Daemon but she was too shy to confess yet. On the other hand, Daemon was openly showering his love to her.

Behind Daemon was a divider which has some holes for design purposes. Behind the divider was the table which was occupied by Tsuna and Yume. The dark aura has gotten intense as the seconds count.

Yume stabbed her carbonara like she was murdering it. Her anger has risen to a whole new level. "ARGH! I've seen that! I TOTALLY SAW THAT! That was an indirect kiss! I swear I am going to make a salad bowl out of his head!"

"Really... Daemon-nii... I don't know what to say..." Tsuna said as he sipped his drink. He looked at Daemon over his shoulders.

Daemon sensed the aura once again. He looked towards his back quickly which made Yume pushed her shades up and Tsuna turned to his food while lowering his orange cap.

Elena looked at Daemon full of concern. "Is there something wrong, Daemon?"

"Hm... Something's strange... It seems like someone is following us." Daemon was unable to hide the truth from Elena. He saw her worried expression and reassured that everything would be fine.

Being a part of Vongola was hard. Enemies would come after you 24/7 and from all directions. Hohoho... If only he knew, who was following them...

Daemon decided to return to the school for Elena's safety. The sooner they get to school, the better.

Tsuna looked at Yume with shock in his eyes. "Where did you get that shades?"

"Hmph! What about you? Where did that cap come from?" Yume countered back in a low voice.

As Daemon and Elena left the restaurant, Yume and Tsuna waited for how many seconds before following them again. As the two approached the double doors, the doors opened which revealed Colonello and Reborn who entered the restaurant.

Tsuna almost died of heart attack when he saw Reborn while Yume cursed in a low voice.

"Shoot! They're finally here! There's no way, I'll go back without making that melon-head pay for his crimes." Yume cursed as she clicked her tongue.

"Um... What kind of crime did he do?" Tsuna couldn't understand Yume's way of thinking.

The two decided to act normal but their hearts were beating faster as they get nearer to Reborn and Colonello.

An unexplainable aura began to swirl around the restaurant when the two parties crossed with each other. Tsuna bowed down a little to hide his eyes using the cap so that Reborn won't recognize him. Yume pushed her shades over the bridge of her nose while walking like a boss. They prayed to themselves that the two arcobaleno won't recognize them ever.

They passed with each other like everything was normal. When Tsuna and Yume passed through Reborn and went out of the doors successfully, Reborn paused for a moment and looked at them over his shoulders.

"Hm?" (Reborn)

Colonello stopped in his tracks and stared at Reborn. "Something wrong? Kora~!"

Reborn glared at the doors for a moment before shrugging off. "Nothing..."

A waiter greeted leading them to a seat but they didn't take one. Instead, they asked him about the runaway students. They showed him the pictures and the man gasped. He pointed that he saw the students. He told them that it was the students that passed through them a while ago.

Colonello cursed in Italian while Reborn clicked his tongue. Just as he thought, it was really them. He had somehow sensed that it was them but he just ignored it because it would be troublesome if he made a mistake.

They ran outside as quickly as they could but they couldn't find them anywhere.

"Let's separate!" Reborn ordered.

"Gladly! Kora~!" Colonello replied.

Reborn took the right side while Colonello took the left side. This game of chase was starting to irritate them a lot.

* * *

Outside the restaurant, Tsuna and Yume ran for their lives knowing that Reborn and Colonello might be hot on their trail. Worst, they lost sight of Daemon and Elena.

"UGH! RRRUUUNNN...!" Yume screamed as she breaks through the crowds of people that were walking around the place.

They happened to arrive in a festive place which was filled with different colors. The confetti was raining down on them like it was just a natural thing.

Tsuna could almost run in par with Yume. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Gokudera's voice screaming Jyuudaime in a distance. He followed the source of the voice until her reached an open spot that has a statue of a horse. The horse statue was raising its front legs in full glory.

On top of the horse statue was Gokudera screaming like he came from the mountains. Yamamoto was standing beside the horse statue while declining nicely the women's offer for him to go out with them.

Tsuna also heard Ryohei's voice yelling his catchphrase "EXTREME!". He looked at the source of Ryohei's voice. A few meters on the right side of the statue, he could see a boxing match was held there. He sweatdropped when he saw Ryohei not as one of the audience but as one of the participants.

"EXTREME! Who's my next opponent?" Ryohei threw out a challenge to any man who could hear him.

"O-oniisan..." Tsuna sighed when he saw Ryohei in the boxing ring.

On the left side where the booths were standing, he saw Mukuro and Hibari fighting with each other. Both of them were arguing on what strap suited Chrome's cellphone. Mukuro insisted for a pineapple strap but Hibari countered by telling him that a bird strap looks better on Chrome's cellphone.

The crowd was irritating Mukuro and most especially Hibari but their presence with each other was more irritating than anything else.

Chrome was standing at the center with a worried look on her face. She clutched the cellphone on her chest. The only thing that she wanted was to find a nice accessory for her cellphone in peace but this had to happen.

"Mukuro-sama... Hibari-san... Please stop fighting..." Chrome pleaded in tears but her plea was buried in the clashing sound of metals that came from Hibari's tonfa and Mukuro's trident.

Tsuna's guardians, except for Gokudera, had completely forgotten about the search for their boss. Such is the effect of the festival in the human mind. He looked around when he noticed that Yume was no longer in his sight.

"Ack! I've lost Yume!" Tsuna shouted as he gripped his hair.

A big hand that was highly trained by the military landed on his left shoulder. His heart stopped when he felt the hand on his shoulder. He didn't bother looking who it was since he already knew who it was.

*huff huff* "I finally caught up with you... Kora~!"

"HHHIIIEEE...!" Tsuna screamed which made the birds fly in unison.

* * *

Yume continued to run while looking for Daemon and Elena's whereabouts. She accidentally bumped on a man who was dressed in a doctor's garments. The man had short, white hair and white beard. He had black eyes that could almost see through a person's soul. His face was wrinkled including his hands due to the time passed. He steadied Yume when she almost fell on the ground. Yume's face was buried on his chest.

"Are you alright, miss?" The man asked her with concern in his voice.

Yume raised his face to look at the man's face then she smiled to reassure the man of her safety. For a moment there, the man's eyes widen in surprise and he turned pale when he saw Yume's face. He looked as if like he had seen a ghost.

"Ah... Don't worry, mister... I'm alright... Thanks!" Yume ran in a hurry leaving the old man standing in shock. She had seen the top of Daemon's head turning in a corner which made her left in a hurry.

By the time the man had finally recovered from shock, he turned around and stared at the place where Yume was engulfed by the sea people.

"That's... The Young Lady...? Yumeira? It can't be... but how?" The man muttered still surprised at what he had seen.

**... ...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...** **...**

Yume scanned the place. She had lost Daemon because of the people's population. Add it up with Tsuna's disappearance, oh... such joy...

"Where did Tsuna go?" Yume said as she continued to search for Daemon.

While searching, she bumped again on a man who was wearing a black trench coat. She rubbed her nose that collided on the man's chest.

"That hurts..." Yume said in pain.

"Hn! I finally found you..." The man replied as a clinking sound was heard from namely a handcuff.

Yume raised her head to see the man's face. Her eyes grew as big as saucers when she saw no other than the face of hell, Alaude.

"AH! THE OLD PREFECT!" Yume sprinted as fast as she could away from Alaude's grasp.

Her running was just in time for her to escape Alaude's handcuffs from detaining her. Oh... How pissed Alaude was when Yume escaped from his grasp. Top it off; she called him "old". The girl will no longer survive or see another day.

He chased Yume in his top speed. He had to admit that her running speed was commendable.

"I'll arrest you to death!" Alaude threatened as his speed was getting faster.

"AH! STAY AWAY FROM ME! I JUST BROKE A SINGLE RULE LIKE LEAVING THE SCHOOL GROUNDS! CAN'T YOU JUST LET IT GO? YOU LAW FREAK!" Yume screamed while she was doing her best to avoid Alaude's attacks.

"You beat the guard who was guarding the college department. You beat up the guards that were guarding the gate. You left the school without any permission from the higher ups given that you are a high school student. Top it off; you dragged another student with you. The list had goes on, miss..." Alaude enumerated all the rules that she broke.

"Hmph! Law Freak..." Yume increased her speed as she murmured those words because of that she just dug her own grave.

As she continued to ran, in front of her was Reborn who appeared from the dark alleyway which was located in front of her.

Reborn was surprised to see her for a split second before he prepared himself in capturing her. Yume tried to break and turn to a corner but she couldn't do it because of her speed. Instead of breaking, she grabbed a nearby post to help her change her direction. She used the wall as a stepping stone so that she could avoid Reborn's grasp. Their eyes interlocked with each other for a moment before Yume continued to run in her top speed.

*huff huff* "GAH! I didn't break a heavy-heavy rule, didn't I? I just wanted to ensure my sister's safety and happiness... Thanks to that melon-head of a salad bowl! Those people sent two... no, three... strong people after us!"

Leon turned into a gun which Reborn used to shot Yume. She had to move left and right to avoid all the bullets.

The people would make way the moment Reborn and Alaude passed through. Yume jumped towards the top of the booths and went towards the roofs.

Reborn changed his gun into a whip and aimed at Yume's ankle but he kept on missing it because she was pretty good at evading all of his attacks. Alaude and Reborn joined forces to capture Yume.

Yume jumped off from a roof and went inside a building that looked like a tower. She climbed on the spiral stairway that has approximately 5000 steps. The moment she reached the top, she leaned sideways on the wall and panted.

*huff huff* "What a... ridiculous... building..." Yume said completely tired.

A bullet that almost hit her head and a handcuff that almost captured her wrists snapped her attention back to reality. She looked at them over her shoulders before proceeding outside.

Reborn held the railings for support while Alaude used the wall to keep his balance. Even though they were one of the strongest, climbing a stairway that has 5000 steps was no joke.

They followed Yume outside of the tower. The cool breeze on the top of the tower felt good on their skin but that didn't make Reborn and Alaude back down on capturing Yume.

Yume was completely cornered with no way of escape. She had an idea came to her mind when she saw the rope that was attached at the outer wall of the tower and it was connected to the other building that has a veranda on it. She took the rope and untied it on the wall. She stood on top of the brick railings readying herself from jumping off. Oh yeah! She only saw those things on movies. She never expected to do it in real life. She turned around when she heard Alaude's voice. She hid the rope behind her back.

"Give up, Yume... There's no way for you to escape..." Alaude said to her while preparing his handcuffs.

The cool breeze that blow on top of the tower gave a dramatic effect on his line like in a movie. (**A/N: **What did I just write there? o.O)

Yume smiled ridiculously sweet at him which made Alaude remember a certain someone. "Hm... I wonder about that..."

She took one step back which caused her to fall off the brick railings that she was standing to.

Alaude and Reborn ran as quickly as they could to grab her but it was already too late. They saw her heading towards the other building like she was Tarzan. It made Alaude mad more when she was able to escape from her a second time.

Reborn climbed onto the brick railings. Leon transformed into a glider and he used Leon to chase after Yume.

Yume released the rope before she hit onto the wall of the other building. She fell on a tarpaulin of some small store. Leon transformed back to his original form. Reborn landed on the tarpaulin where Yume fell.

She crawled away from Reborn but before she could get away completely, Reborn grabbed her ankle and pulled her.

"Ack! Let go of me!" Yume tried to fight her way out.

Reborn used his body and weight to pin down Yume. "There's no way, I'll let you escape."

Yume was getting uncomfortable at the closeness of their face and body. "YOU~...! CORRUPTING MINOR!"

Reborn's eyes widen for a split second before it returned to how it was. Yume's words reminded him of Natsu when he tried to awaken her three years ago in her room for the first time. Top it off, Yume's resemblance to Natsu was adding to his torture.

"_Damn it! I swear that I have forgotten her! How come those memories are still hunting me? She's already dead!"_ Reborn thought to himself.

"LLLEEETTT GGGOOO OOOFFF MMMEEE..!" Yume still tried to break free from Reborn's grasp. She was completely oblivious at the effect that she had on Reborn.

The sooner he gets her back to the school, the better.

Reborn pulled Yume and hang her over his shoulder. Leon transformed into a rope which he used to tie down Yume's hands and feet.

Yume did her last stand but it was no use. He was just too strong. She felt something warm inside her when Reborn held her but she couldn't point out what it was. His body warmth was somehow familiar but it was still strange to her. It was an unexplainable feeling. She didn't know him and she wasn't connected to him in anyway.

* * *

It was already sunset when Daemon and Elena arrived in the school. They were completely surprised at what they had seen. The gates were destroyed and there were a lot of guards roaming everywhere. There were also a lot of injured men.

"Nufu... What happened here?" Daemon can't help himself but ask.

Asari, who heard and welcomed him, began telling him everything that happened.

Elena almost cried when she heard about Yume's actions. They were not related by blood but she already loved her like a real sister.

"Ah! Yume! Why did you do this?" Elena said as she wiped her tears with her handkerchief.

Just on cue, Reborn and Alaude arrived together with Yume who was wearing a handcuff. Yume smiled brightly when she saw Elena. She ran towards her completely ignoring Reborn and Alaude who was walking at her sides.

"Sister! Are you alright? Are you hurt? Which part of your body is painful? Can I kill that melon-head for hurting you?" Yume asked Elena like there was no tomorrow.

Elena tried to calm down Yume but it was no use. Daemon had finally realized that the dark aura that he felt before was no doubt came from Yume. So that's why... She didn't accept him yet as a man worthy of Elena.

"What if he is a playboy? What if he toy with your feelings? I swear I am going turn him into a fruit salad exclusively for pigs!" Yume continued to cry while having a negative prediction for the future.

Daemon smiled and reassured her that he won't hurt Elena no matter what happens. She will be the only woman that he would love forever and ever. Elena blushed when she heard his confession.

His confession made Yume cry more. "Uwah! They are going to get married! What will I do? I'll die of starvation! I don't know how to cook! I know that it's selfish but... WWWAAAHHH...!"

Elena smiled and hugged Yume. "Don't worry, it's alright... I am not going to leave you behind. Besides, who said that I'm going to marry? I'm still too young for that..."

Yume sniffed and nodded. She wiped her tears with her arms.

Daemon imagined for Elena being his wife. Ah... such joy! He laughed creepily which made Asari, Knuckles and Lampo question his sanity.

Minutes later, Colonello appeared together with Tsuna and his friends. It was hard subduing them but he still succeeded. He was not called an Arcobaleno for nothing.

Alaude cut the moment when he dragged Yume and Tsuna for their punishment. He will be the one who will give the punishment personally to them. The two look-a-likes cried their hearts out when they saw the facial expression of Alaude. He also ordered some of his men to punish Gokudera and the others. Regardless of their reason, they still broke the rules.

Gokudera asked for forgiveness while bowing to the ground. "Jyuudaime! Forgive me! I failed you as your right hand man!"

And thus, Alaude's punishment began which was too cruel for words. Tsuna had finally learned his lessons, no matter how exciting an activity is, he will never break the rules again especially if they have Alaude who was implementing the rules. Yume had also learned her lesson. The next time she breaks the rules, she swore that she won't let herself get caught. Now, she's crazier than I thought.

* * *

During the night, all of them were now in the dormitory sleeping in peace. Tsuna went to the student's resting lounge which was equivalent to a house's living room except that the size was ten to one hundred times better. All of the entertaining gadgets and appliances were present in the room from televisions to billiards and etc.

Tsuna couldn't sleep so he went there to watch some movie. To his surprise, he saw Yume walking around looking for something. She had a pained look on her face and she looked like she was about to cry.

"No... It's not here... it's not here at all! Where is it?" A small tear escaped from her eyes as she pulled the pillows which were on the sofa.

She even looked under the table, chairs and appliances but she couldn't find it.

"Are you looking for something, Yume?"

Tsuna's voice caught Yume's attention. He had an idea somehow on what she was looking.

"My picture... The picture of my friends and I is gone! I can't find it anywhere! That is an important thing! That was the last one! I don't have any copies other than that one!" Yume burst into tears.

Tsuna brought out the picture from his pajama pocket which he was holding on since the daylight. "Is this the one you're looking for?"

Yume ran towards Tsuna. She took the picture in her hands. A genuine smile appeared on her face which caught Tsuna off guard.

Yume looked at Tsuna and asked. "How did you get this?"

"It fell together with your wallet when we were following your sister and Daemon to the shop." Tsuna answered as he sat on the sofa.

"Oh... Is that so? Hee-hee! Thank you, Tsuna..." Yume joined Tsuna on the sofa and stared at the full moon that was displayed from the window.

Tsuna did the same thing then he realized that, that was the chance that he was looking for. He decided to play innocent like he didn't know the girls in the picture.

"What are... those girls connection to you?" Tsuna asked her.

Yume met Tsuna's gaze and answered. "Oh! Them? They were my friends... It's unfortunate that I couldn't remember them..."

She resumed looking at the picture and caressed it with her fingers like it was a treasure.

"You... don't remember them...?" Tsuna said completely in shock.

Yume nodded in agreement. "Yes... When I awakened, I don't have any memories of my past. I don't even know who I am or even the basics of life. I was like a newly born infant. It was my mother who taught me everything from the very beginning. Sister Elena was also there by my side willing to help me. I may have learned everything but my memories didn't return. My memories didn't show any signs of coming back no matter how many times I looked at the albums that we have."

Tsuna shook his head in confusion and disbelief. "Wait! What do you mean by when you awakened?"

"Oh... That... You see, Tsuna... When I was still 10 years old, a car accident befell on me after this picture was taken. I was together with my father back then. The accident caused me to be in a coma for five years while it killed my father. Then, three years ago... about three to five months after my 15th birthday, I awakened without any of my memories..." (Yume)

Tsuna was completely shocked at what he had heard. The year of her awakening had matched the time when his twin sister died. He shook his head mentally. It was the year when his sister disappeared. He couldn't accept she was already dead.

Yume continued talking. She didn't notice the stress that she was giving to Tsuna's mind. "I tried to recover my memories by looking at the albums that we have but it was no use. Nothing would come to my mind. My mother noticed my will to remember everything so she explained the pictures to me one by one..."

She showed the picture again to Tsuna. "This picture... She told me that Irue and Kiyomi were my friends. I found them outside of a burning laboratory when I was about five. We were having a picnic nearby back then. While I was playing around, I found them completely wounded so I had decided to take them in to my family. That's what my mother told me... It was a shame though... by the time that I awakened, they are already dead. Mother refused to tell me the cause of their death. She said that I would just forget it. After that, she refused to tell me anything. I found out that the doctors who were taking care of me warned her not to force me to remember everything because it would be bad for my health. Since then, I waited for my memories to return naturally by itself."

Tsuna would have said something but the grandfather clock sounded which informed them that it was already midnight. Yume stood and said her goodbye to Tsuna before going back to her room. She thanked him again before leaving. He was left inside the room all by himself.

A man in black suit who was a little bit older to Giotto's age entered the room which alerted Tsuna. At first, he thought that it was Xanxus but he had calmed down when he recognized the man.

It was their cousin, Ricardo Vongola. The last time he had seen him was when he was still ten. Ricardo looked like Xanxus a lot except that he has long hair which was tied in a pony tail. He may look harsh and strict but he was a nice man. The man was said to be in a business trip but the entire family was gathered when an all-out search for Yume was held three years ago.

"Ricardo-niisan... Um... Did you hear everything?" Tsuna asked him while trembling in fear. Cousin or not, Ricardo was really intimidating.

Ricardo removed his suit and hanged it on a stand before sitting beside Tsuna. He sighed as tiredness was completely obvious in his features.

"Tsuna, who is that person that looked exactly like Natsuyume?" Ricardo asked his little cousin.

"Oh, that? She's my classmate. Her name is Yumeira Vestale..." Tsuna answered while examining his cousin's face tightens.

"Don't lie to me, Tsuna! Tell me the truth! Who is she?" (Ricardo)

Tsuna flinched at Ricardo's voice. "I-I'm not lying Ricardo-nii! She is really Yumeira Vestale!"

Ricardo stood and glared at Tsuna. "That's impossible, Tsuna... because as far as I know... Yumeira Vestale, the heir of the Vestale Family, died eight years ago in an accident together with her father."

"WHA-WHAT? NO WAY! THERE'S NO WAY! IT CAN'T BE! IF WHAT YOU SAID IS TRUE! THEN WHO IS THAT PERSON THAT I TALK TO AWHILE AGO? DON'T TELL ME THAT SHE IS NATSU!" Tsuna stood and grabbed Ricardo's white undershirt.

Ricardo squeezed his eyes tight shut. He can't stand watching Tsuna's eyes which was filled in pain. "I don't know... Natsuyume is dead... Yumeira is dead... I don't know who that person is that looked and sounds like them."

Tsuna released Ricardo and left the room. There's no way, that person was a ghost. She was too real to be a ghost. She just touched him, smiled with him and cried with him. There's no way, she was a ghost.

Ricardo sat back on the sofa and held his forehead. Only a few people knew about the existence of the heiress of the Vestale Family and he was one of those people.

"_Not yet... I still need to gather enough evidence and information to make sure of her identity... Is she my cousin who disappeared three years ago? Or... Is she the heiress whose existence was known to a few people in the mafia world? Just, who are you? "Yumeira Vestale"?"_

Unfortunately for him, there is only one person who could answer that question and gaining the answer won't be a walk in the park.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I sincerely apologized for the long update! This chapter is long overdue for months but because of some school activities, it was delayed for months! Such is the cruel world of a student! I know what I did was unforgiveable, making you wait for months is unforgiveable... but you have no other choice but to forgive... I hope you guys would find in your humble heart to forgive me. The truth is that I plan to go on a hiatus but you guys might not like it so I changed my mind. In exchange, my updates will go slower than before... Huhuhu... sorry about that... ToT

So... here's the next chapter... I hope you guys would like it. :)

Thank you for your reviews **dream-of-silent-death**, **VenomRogue**, **XFranLover666X94**, **sourapple2000**, **scheneeve**, and **tarious123**!

**dream-of-silent-death: **Yup, they have the same name but that didn't mean that they are the same person. I've mentioned in the previous chapters before that Tsuna and Kyoko became a couple so that would mean that Kyoko became his girlfriend. :)

(**Haile:** Tsuna x Kyoko haters be gone! That's just how the story goes... Accept it! Wahaha...! *evil laugh*)

I guess this chapter would give you an idea on how Yume and Natsu are different with each other. Both of them are really different person. That's the truth... I just don't know what kind of ideas, assumptions, or conclusions you readers have in your minds. :)

**tarious123: **Hoho... it's a secret but having Reborn as a tutor for three years really did wonders. Hehehe... :)

**Do enjoy reading everyone! ^_^**


End file.
